True Lies
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: AU fic. Curious? Read it hehe. Originally published on Nanofate-dot-us


**True Lies**

**By TsurugiNoMiko**

**

* * *

**I don't know why...but for as long as I can remember, I was always attracted to my sister Fate. I know its wrong, but somehow I couldn't help it. She was so kind, and gentle, always helping me out when I needed it. She always comforted me after I was corrected by mom when I did something bad. She would even go so far as to say it was her fault when clearly she was lying. I loved her more than anything else in the world...I loved her as a sister...no...as something else.

"Nanoha?" Fate called over to me, breaking me out of my thoughts

"Ah, what is it Fate-chan?" I looked over at her.

"Are you ok?" she leaned in closer to me "You have just been staring blankly at your homework for the past 10 minutes. What is wrong?"

"I-its nothing!" I turned my head as rapidly as if I were smacked in the face. _"Her face was so close to mine"_ I gasped to myself as I tried to bring my heart-rate down.

"Ok, if you say so" she sat back down on her chair "So do you understand number 7?"

We continued to work on our homework together, which always took longer than it should normally have. I mean what would _YOU_ do if the person you loved so much was less than 12 inches from your face, but there was just absolutely no way for you to have them? Would you really be able to keep your heart in check? Would you really be able to listen to what they were saying? I for one was not able to. Sure I could hear her voice, but that's practically all I hear. That sweet incredible voice, never mind the words that were being said...all I wanted was to listen to that singing melody forever.

"...and I'm a Vampire from ancient times that like to suck on the blood of weak defenseless girls like you." Fate looked at me sternly

"Hai." I nodded, obviously not listening to what she was saying

"NANOHA!"

"Eeek!" I jumped back in my seat and almost fell over.

"Mou. I cant help you with your homework if you don't listen to me!" she leaned in and put her face incredibly close to mine

"A....I...uh..." I wanted to say _"I cant breathe!"_ but my words died in my throat and my lungs wouldn't obey my commands to inhale. The way she positioned herself over me made it so that i couldn't escape. If I even so much as turned my head I'd end up probably kissing her...as much as I would love to do that. I told my heart to calm down, my body to endure...well more like I begged them to endure.

"Listen, you have to pay attention ok?" she leaned in even closer, if that was even possible

I couldn't do anything but nod slightly. My breathing stopped, my body started to sweat from the battle between my mental commands and my body's reactions, and my eyes couldn't leave the hold those beautiful ruby orbs had on them "*gasp*" I inhaled deeply the moment she leaned back away from me. "Ok, I'll listen" I said almost desperately "I promise."

"Good" she smiled "we can continue this after dinner." she got up and started to head to the kitchen "Mom, do you need any help?"

A woman came into the living room wearing an apron and holding a spatula in her hands "Are you two done doing your homework?" she asked in response

"Well, we need a break." Fate looked over at me "Nanoha seems to be too distracted with her day dreams again."

"I am _not!_" I called back blushing lightly

"Play nice you two" Precia said in a way that defined her very essence as a mother.

"Hai~" we responded in unison.

"Good, now help me carry the dishes out to the table please, Fate" mom requested as a knock on the door came

"One moment please!" I called out as I went to the door and opened it. A woman with long brown hair greeted me, she looked rather pretty and very mature, I almost forgot what I was going to say next "May I help you?"

"Nanoha" she called my name as it seemed like tears were forming in her eyes

"Ex...cuse me?" I asked taken aback by having this total stranger know my name

"It's me, Nanoha..." she smiled sadly "your mother."

"W...wh..." _"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_ my mind wanted to scream but my voice died and only air left my lips. Before I could make any other action another voice came to the door.

"Nanoha? What's taking so long? Who is at the door?" Fate called as she came up to me "Hello, can we help you?" she said looking over to the woman at the door.

"I'm sorry" she bowed slightly "its just that I haven't seen my daughter in ages and I just lost myself."

"What are you talking about?" Fate stepped between us and glared at the woman "What do you mean 'haven't seen your daughter'? Just who are--"

"Momoko..." a soft yet perfectly audible voice interrupted us and cast a strong wave of silence into the room. "Let her in" mom commanded more than requested.

I was softly pushed backwards as Momoko walked into the house, Fate never leaving her position as "barrier" between the two of us. "Fate-chan..." I whispered into the blond's ear

"Dont worry, Nanoha." She reassured me "I'll protect you from anything that happens" she smiled "just like before ne?"

"Thank you, Fate-chan" I leaned against her back a little bit and I felt, rather than saw, her smile as she led me to the living room where all of us sat down in a loose circle.

"I am so sorry to drop by unannounced, Precia" Momoko began

"You know her, Mother?" Fate spoke up, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes" mom leaned back in her couch "We were best of friends in high school" she smiled as if recalling all the fun times "we've helped each other out through thick and thin back then. There isn't another person I trust more than Takamachi, Momoko."

"So..." I started slowly "why is she claiming..." I gulped bracing myself to finish the question "to be my mother?"

"Because I was the one who gave birth to you, Nanoha" she answered "see that gem around your neck?" she pointed to the round red object that has been mine since as far back as I can remember "That was your father's...he gave it to me as a wedding present when we were married. I gave it to you when you were born."

My eyes opened in shock as this new surge of information came to me...it was too much. There is just no way any of this was true. "I cant believe I am hearing this..." I started

"That amulet is called the Raising Heart." she continued "If you twist it slightly it unlocks and then opens, allowing you to place small pictures in it." she reached out her hand "May I?"

"I'll do it myself" I pulled back reaching for the gem and looking at it as if it were brand new again. I unhooked it from my neck and slowly twisted it...then pulled it open. "Oh my god..." I let go in shock letting it fall to the ground "that's impossible..."

Fate reached down and pulled it up, looking at what possibly could be inside, her eyes widening the longer she stared at it "This-this picture is--!"

"Yes" Momoko answered Fate before turning to me "that's your father and I on our wedding day."

"No. No. That's not true. That's impossible! " I shook my head in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry Nanoha" mom finally spoke up "but everything Momoko says is true"

_"NOOOO!!!!"_ I screamed out in anguish and held my head as a splitting headache started to form from my sudden outburst

"Nanoha!" Fate jumped to my side and held me gently "its ok...calm down"

"NO! NO! NO!" I continued screaming "I wont believe it! I _*REFUSE*_ to believe it!"

"Nanoha..." Momoko called out with concern

_**"NO!!!!"**_ I screamed out once more before dashing out of the living room and running upstairs to my room.

"Nanoha, wait!" Fate ran after me. She was always faster than me, but with my mind in turmoil she would have be going supersonic to stop me this time. "Nanoha! Open up!" she pounded on the door as I slammed it in her face. "Please? Nanoha...NANOHA!"

"Please...." I begged softly, the loud knockings stopped "please...just leave me alone" I sobbed and sat down back to the door, hugging my knees.

"Nanoha..."

_"Its not true..."_ I told myself _"She's lying!_ _There's no way that is true!"_ I continued to deny it fiercely, but the more I denied it...the more her words pierced into me.  
_  
That amulet is called the Raising Heart._

_that's your father and I on our wedding day._

_"Why?"_ I ask her in my mind _"Why are you showing up now?! Why are you suddenly destroying my world?! WHY?!"_ I continued to sit and sob quietly to myself. I don't know how much time had passed before I finally managed to pick myself up enough and stand. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself "I look so horrible" I couldn't help but chuckle. "I should at least apologize to Fate-chan" I concluded before fixing myself up a little bit then heading to the door.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" a voice yelled out as I reached the door handle. I opened my door and went to the source of the sound. The door to mom's room was slightly opened and I could make out her and Fate having a heated argument in the room

"Why didn't you turn her down?!" Fate roared "Do you realize what this is doing to Nanoha?!"

"I know what this is doing to her" mom responded calmly "and I didn't turn her down because Nanoha is rightfully Momoko's daughter"

"She is _YOUR_ daughter!" Fate elevated her voice "Not hers! What kind of mother gives her child away only to come back years later to reclaim it?!"

"She had her reasons"

"What kind of reasoning are there to make you abandon your child?!"

". . . . ." mom remained silent and in control as she always had been. Even under fire from her own blood daughter, she doesn't raise her voice nor lay a hand on Fate.

"What do you owe this woman so much that you would be willing to give up your own daughter to her for?!" Fate screamed even louder after getting no response from mom.

Mom continued to remain silent a few more moments while Fate tried to catch her breath. She walked over to the nightstand next to her bed and picked up a picture frame that was faced down. "When your father died..." she stared. It was all she needed to say the make the blond become deathly silent. "you weren't born yet" she continued "Momoko came to my aid and helped me recover from the loss." she laughed a little bit while looking at the picture "To be honest, the shock was so overbearing for me that I wanted to kill myself since I couldn't take it. Momoko just happened to have stopped by and found me on the floor when I overdosed myself." she sat down on the bed "I was rushed to the hospital and somehow survived. The doctors told me that I was lucky to be alive, heh I told them I didn't care. How unsightly of me, I know. Momoko then told me that I should not wish for death...especially when I was pregnant with you." She walked over to Fate and cradled the blond's face in her hands

"...!" Fate stood shocked at the confession of that magnitude.

"Yes, Fate..." mom continued "She told me to keep living...for you. She made me promise her to raise you as a proper daughter. Do you see now, Fate? My life, as well as your own...we owe it all to her."

"But...but..." was all Fate could come up with

"I knew that this day would come someday. As a mother I don't want Nanoha to go, but as a mother I also know that a child belongs with her parents." she hugged Fate "Nanoha is as much my daughter as you are, nothing will change that."

"Then why?" Fate asked again, defeated

"Because I know the feeling of having lost a loved one. Momoko and I share the same pain...I want to do something for her just as she did for me."

"So you are just going to send Nanoha away..."

"No. Nanoha will _always_ be welcome here. I just want her to take this opportunity to meet her real mother. Don't get me wrong, Fate...there have been many times when I was tempted to take that amulet around her neck and throw it away, that way there would be no proof of Momoko's existence and Nanoha would by my daughter and mine alone." She pulled back and looked Fate in the eyes "That's why...if just for a little while...I want you to help me convince Nanoha to give Momoko a chance. Afterwards, ff she still refuses everything...then Momoko will understand. Can I count on you, Fate?"

Fate buried her face in her mother's chest "Hai...."

A small pain came to my chest as I watched the ongoing conversation. I quietly withdrew to my room and lay on my bed thinking about everything I just heard. A soft knock came to the door followed by Fate entering the room a few moments later.

"Hey..." she called out softly

"Hey..." I responded

"Nanoha...I want to talk to you"

"You want me to go with her don't you..."

Fate remained quiet for a few moments before sitting down next to me on the bed "Yes. I want you to give Momoko-san a chance"

"Is it because mom requested?" I asked giving away my secret

"So you heard huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overhear anything."

"That is alright...being part of this family you had to know someday anyway."

"I don't want to go Fate-chan..." I buried my face in the pillow "I don't want to leave you."

"Nanoha..." she started gently stroking my hair "please? Just for a few days? For me?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to force myself to saying "no" but for some reason...I could never bring myself to deny her anything...especially when she really asked for it. "Fine..." I sighed defeated

"Thank you, Nanoha" she leaned in and kissed my forehead. "We haven't had dinner yet...would you like something to eat?" she grinned "I'll even bring it up here and feed you like how we used to do it when you were sick?"

I blushed lightly and just nodded into the pillow.

"Good girl" she stroked me one last time "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Hai..."

A few minutes later Fate came back with a small tray of food. I sat up to help he out but she just pushed me down and told me to "be a good girl". I was a little angry and a little embarrassed at the same time as she was treating me like a little kid, but I couldn't really get too mad seeing as how much she cared about me. I only wished shed look at me as something else other than her sister.

"Ahhhn~~" she said as she picked up a piece of food and held it in front of me.

"Fate-chan! That's embarrassing!" I said blushing fiercely and reaching out to grab the chopsticks from her hands.

"Da~~me" she said, swatting my hands away and pulling the food back. "You are not feeling well so I am going to feed you." she stated before putting the food back forward "Ahhhn~~" she repeated.

"A....ahhhn~" I offered as she slowly moved the food to my mouth. I quickly leaned forward and almost snapped the chopsticks when I slammed my teeth on it like a bear trap and pulled away, quickly turning my head and calming myself down from the sudden beating of my heart. I looked around for the unseen eyes inside my empty room before beginning to chew quietly.

"Mou, Nanoha" Fate said looking at me "you need to quit being so savage when you eat." she held up another piece "Ahhn~~" she started again.

I looked at Fate with sad kitty eyes trying to plead with her to allow me to feed myself, but she mercilessly shook her head and continued to feed me until the plate she brought with her was clean. I ate quietly the entire time while blushing to my ears and never making eye contact with her. "Thank you..." I whispered looking down as she prepared to clean up the dish.

"Hold still" she said as she cupped my face and started wiping it with a napkin

"Mou, Fate-chan! I'm not a kid anymore! I can do it myself!" I protested

She stopped for a moment and then just looked at me. I froze, a sudden fear growing in me that I might have done something to offend her. My fears grew even more, but because of a different reason, when she leaned in close and put her forehead with mine to see if I was sick. She might actually think I am sick since my temperature continued to rise through the roof as our proximity to each ever became ever closer. "Are you sure you are ok?" she said concern written all over her eyes

"Y...yes" I managed to squeak out.

"Alright" she smiled as she stood up and started to head to the door. "Rest well tonight, Nanoha." she looked over her shoulder "Momoko-san will come pick you up in the morning. Good night Nanoha."

_"So soon?!"_ I thought to myself _"No! I don't want her to leave! Please, Fate-chan...stay with me tonight."_ I reached my hand out and tried to say it, but the words died before being able to escape my lips. "Fate-chan!" I called out just before she closed the door behind her.

"What is it Nanoha?" she asked tilting her head, a little shocked by my sudden shout of her name.

"I...somehow feel strange lately..." I started, lowering my head and avoiding eye contact. "I could touch your hand or embrace you normally before, but after all these years I cant do it like I used to."

"What do you mean?" She leaned against the door frame

"I...cant keep it a secret anymore." I braced myself _"This is it" _I told myself _"Once I say this...there will be no turning back."_ I calmed my heart down a little bit before continuing. "I...love you Fate-chan!"

"I know, Nanoha" she smiled "you--"

"No you dont!" I cut her off, half to tears. "I love you...as another girl...not as a sister..."

Fate stood there a few moments as the realization of what I meant finally hit her. Had she been any more shocked at the truth she would have dropped the tray she was holding. "Nanoha..." she finally spoke up after several moments, making me jump a little bit. "for me...you are..."

I braced myself. Part of me didn't want to hear it, part of me was screaming for her to say it. In the end I could never decide which one I wanted.

"...my dear beloved sister."

"...!" Those words pierced into me more mercilessly than if I had been hit by _Unlimited Blade Works._

"Now don't concern yourself will such trivial matters ok?" she smiled at me a little bit before turning around again. "I need to take these downstairs to get washed now. Rest well ok Nanoha? Oyasumi." With that...she closed the door and went downstairs.

I sat there...stunned. Unable to see, feel, or think anything...the only thing that passed through my mind were the words that tore my world apart. _"for me...you are...my dear beloved sister."_ I found myself standing up and slowly walking to my door, my hand reaching out and locking it before my body automatically turned around to walk to the bed before finally collapsing on it. _"You stupid *idiot*!!!"_ I chastised myself. _"Why did you have to say that to her?! You *knew* she was going to say that and you still did it!"_ I buried my face into the pillow and slammed my fist against the bed _"Testarossa, Nanoha...you are indeed a total fool."_  
_**  
"...my dear beloved sister."  
**_  
"Rhaaaaaaaaa~~~!!!!!" I screamed in anguish into the pillow, trying desperately to muffle the sound. The last thing i wanted now was for mom to find out about all this. My tears wouldn't stop flowing no matter how hard I tried to control myself and tell myself that this was bound to happen. My heart felt like it wasn't beating anymore since it was too shattered, but I didn't care. At this point I believed that death was a far better option than continuing to live with the knowledge that something I wanted...I valued more than life itself, was within my grasp...but at the same time I could never attain.

Dawn arrived too soon. I wasn't able to sleep at all, despite crying so much that I swear I should have passed out due to exhaustion. I slowly pushed the sheets of my body and sat up looking at the clock. I sighed deeply and went to my dresser and stared at the mirror. "Maybe it's for the best that I am leaving for a little bit..." I spoke aloud. "I look horrible" I couldn't help but chuckling lightly at myself. After a few moments of straightening myself out I slowly reached for the door and braced myself as I stepped out of the comfort of my room. I went down to the kitchen to have a little bit of breakfast before Momoko arrived.

"Ohayo!" I greeted

"Ohayo Nanoha" Mom greeted me like normal "hurry up and eat. Momoko-san will be here shortly."

I nodded and started eating. There was something missing from this usual morning. "Where is Fate-chan?" I instinctively asked

"Ah, Fate said she was busy with some things so she just had breakfast then went back to her room."

"I see..." I lowered my head. _"That's to be expected...you just told her that yesterday. Of course shes going to hate you, fool."_

A knock came to the door as I finished my breakfast. "Welcome" mom said as she went to the door and opened it "Nanoha! Momoko is here!"

"Hai!" I called out as I ran towards the door. I stopped momentarily to look up the stairs as if trying to look into Fate's room.

"Nanoha?" mom called again

"Sorry!" I rushed the rest of the way.

"Ohayo, Nanoha" Momoko greeted me

"Ohayo" I greeted in return

"Now you two be nice to each other. We'll see you in a few days ok?" mom stated

"A few days?" I asked

"Yeah didn't they tell you?" Momoko looked at me confused

"Oh!" I recovered after finally understanding that I was purposefully not told about this "sorry I forgot" I lied.

"See you in a few days then" Momoko bowed to mom

"Take care" mom waved us off.

"I am sorry for having you accompany me like this" Momoko smiled sadly at me as we began walking away from the house

"No, its no problem" I responded "I needed to get away from the house anyway."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing" I perked back up "by the way, where would you like to go?"

"There is one place I feel that I should take you. It would also be the best place for us to talk."

I followed her quietly through the town till we started going to a quiet secluded place just outside of the city. The air was nice due to the lack of the taint of the industrialized world. We continued walking till we finally reached a cemetery. I looked around in wonder as she continued walking and finally stopped in front of a gravestone. I followed behind her and looked at the stone she was in front of.

~~ Takamachi Shiro ~~

it stated

~~ Born XXXX to XXXX ~~

"This...this grave is..."

"Yes, Nanoha..." she answered "this is your father's grave.

I pulled out Raising Heart, the red amulet I've carried my entire life and opened it revealing the picture within. "Dad...?" I spoke unknowingly

"Hello, Shiro" she spoke to the tomb. "I am sorry I haven't been here in a while. I am doing well...and I brought someone with me." she looks at me "This is Nanoha...our daughter. Under Precia's care shes grown into quite the astonishing woman. Everything is finally over...you don't need to worry any longer. I will take up everything from here, so please don't burden yourself any longer. Rest well...my dear husband." she bowed her head for a while, as she did so I could clearly see tears running down her face and falling to the ground. I wanted to do something--anything, but my body wouldn't move. After a few more moments, we walked back down the small hill and sat on the bench overlooking the cemetery.

"So it's true then..." I slowly stated.

"Yes" she responded

"But why?!" I cried out "Why did you give me away?! What do you mean its all over?! Just who are you?! Tell me!" before I knew it I had grabbed her collar in desperation. "I-I'm sorry" I released her quickly and backed away, looking at the ground ashamed at what I had just done.

"Before you were born..." she began after a few silent moments, looking up at the sky as if gathering her memories together like the clouds in the sky. "Your father was a bodyguard--a well respected one at that. He was always asked to go on dangerous jobs protecting clients. I married him anyway despite the fact that I knew our lives would always be in constant danger. It was tough sometimes always having to move around, but that was part of the package wouldn't you say?" she laughed a little. "A few months before you were born. Your father was tasked with another assignment. I was almost appalled that he had taken a job at the most critical time, but he promised me that this would be the last job he took. I believed him and let him go." she sighed as if regretting that decision. "Fate can be cruel sometimes" she continued after a moment of silence "the same time your father said it would be his last job..." she started to tear up a little bit and fought back against the emotions that were plainly written over her face

"Momoko-san..." I tried to comfort her but she just shook her head in a silent "Thank you, but I am ok"

"He died protecting his clients, by shielding them from a bomb." she continued "Because of his sacrifice they were able to track down the hitman, who in turn gave up his client's name...Jail Scaglietti. Jail was furious and though the course of a few months, the police had managed to shut down over 1/2 his illegal operations. After losing so much he turned his attention on revenge and wanted to kill every single family member of the person who thwarted the assassination. I was rushed to the hospital one night by some friends and they were in such a panic that they didn't even bother to turn off the lights." she looked at me gently. "You were born hours later, Nanoha. I was so happy that I finally had someone else in my life, I was glad that I listened to Precia and stayed alive."

". . ." I could say nothing. All I could do was hold my breath and keep listening to the history of myself that I never knew.

"Hours later, the police came by and told me that the house had been destroyed. An envelope found in the mailbox left by the assassin stated that this was revenge. They started asking me questions about who this might be and about your father. Eventually the nurses pushed them out since I was exhausted, heh, after all I did just give birth to you." she smiled at the memory. The next day I was told I was to be placed in protective custody until such time that the originator of the attack could be caught. The police had no leads whatsoever so they wanted to use me as bait." she gritted her teeth angrily. "That is when I made a decision..."

"W...what decision?" I finally managed to ask

"I went to my old colleague, Precia and explained the situation. I knew back then that she would be hard pressed since she herself had just given birth to a daughter just a year or two before you were born." she sighed "I didn't want to put you in danger." she started to tear up "I...I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to live running for your life all the time." she started sobbing "I am so sorry, Nanoha. I have no right to be your mother...but at the same time I just cant ever forget about you."

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her in comfort. Surprisingly she felt...warm and gentle...almost as it if was natural for me to hold her like this. This crying woman in front of me...somehow I had the feeling that she wouldn't lie about something like this. That somehow...deep down...I knew she was telling the truth. I wanted to make her stop crying, but I just couldn't think of how. So I did the only thing I could do...try to take her mind of things. "What happened..." I started slowly "to Jail?"

She started to clear her head and conform herself once again before responding "They finally managed to capture him after all these years. All thanks to the INTERPOL agent assigned to take care of me. She was a good friend and I was saddened to have her leave when it was over. She stayed with me all this time and kept cheering me up, even going to great lengths to sneak pictures of you to me to keep me going. Lindy Harlaown was her name."

"She sounds like a good friend" I commented, still leaning on her shoulder

"Yeah she is" Momoko smiled "she was the one who helped me find you again, since Precia moved several times since I gave you to her." she looked at me gently "I am so sorry...this is probably too much to take in all at once...but please...this is the truth."

"Alright..." I started "it will take a while for me to accept all of this...but I am sure that with time I will be able to do so." I said honestly.

"We'll go as slow as you need to. I will be here for you from now on...to make up for all the time I should have spent with you. I promise."

"Could we..." I looked at her "start from the beginning?" I asked softly

"Sure" she said wiping the tears from her eyes

I took a deep breath and started "Hello...I am Takamachi, Nanoha...your daughter." I smiled gently, my eyes tearing up as the words flowed out of me so effortlessly...almost as if I had never carried the Testarossa name.

"Hello" she responded smiling back at me "I am Takamachi, Momoko...your mother."

* * * * * * * * * *

A few days passed by quickly. In that time span I had learned a lot about my real mother. For instance: I learned that she had opened up a cafe not too long ago called "Cafe Midoriya". She said it was her dream along with dad's to be able to just settle down and live a simple life baking sweets and making everyone happy. She taught me how to work things and within 6 hours I was making my own first cinnamon bun. I couldn't believe how happy I was...here I am, finally with my real mother--after all these years! Life couldn't get better than this...

"Nanoha?" mom called over to me

"Yes?"

"Its about time now" she smiled softly

"Time for...?" I tilted my head questioningly

"It is time for you to return to Precia."

My world yet again stood still for a moment. I had been so engrossed with being with my real mother that I had completely forgotten about my other family. No...I hadn't forgotten. I just didn't want to have to face _her_ again. "Mom..." I started slowly "would you mind if I stayed with you from now on...?" I looked up at her

"Is something wrong, Nanoha?"

"No" I lied "I just...I have spent my entire life with them, yet I have only spent a couple of days with you. I want to learn more about the person who gave me life. I want to truly be your daughter."

"What should I tell Precia?"

"I would like to talk to her if possible, myself."

I picked up the phone and called over to the Testarossa household, praying that Fate wouldn't answer it. Thankfully Precia did and I was able to calm myself down. We talked a little while about what was going on, how things were going, and plans for the future.

"I see..." Precia stated

"Yeah...I am so sorry. I can't thank you enough for raising me like your own, but I would also like to learn more about her."

"No, I understand perfectly Nanoha. I'll have your stuff moved over in the morning ok?"

"Can I..." I hesitated

"Yes?"

"Can I make one request please?" I braced myself

"What is it dear?"

"I would like you please keep my stuff there...I would like to always have another home to go to."

"Nanoha" she paused a few moments "you will _always_ be welcome here. This is your home, and I will always be waiting till your return."

"Thank you" I said as small tears started flowing "...Precia-mama."

"Take care of yourself, Nanoha. Dont be a stranger now, stop by every once in a while ok?"

"I will. Thank you" I said wiping my tears away and hanging up the phone.

"Did you make your decision?" Mom asked coming into the hallway after I finished

"Yes. I am going to stay here" I smiled at her.

"Alright" she smiled back "then help me make dinner will you?"

"Hai!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"She WHAT?!" Fate rose from her chair at the dinner table "But why!?"

"It's her decision, Fate" Precia continued to eat, not one bit deterred by her daughter's outburst

"...its all her fault..." Fate whispered to herself

"Hmm?" Precia looked over

"It's nothing, sorry" she said as she continued eating "I am going to visit in the morning" she stated flatly

"...Alright" she eyed her daughter knowing full well that something wasn't right.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm beat!" I stated as we closed the shop for the day

"Can you handle the closing by yourself, Nanoha?" mom called as she was preparing to leave to go shopping for dinner.

"Yeah I can handle it!" I called back "Take care of yourself!"

"Be back soon!" she waved as she left the store.

"Alright" I thought to myself "I have to do this, this, and this before I can--" the customer bell rang as the door opened and someone stepped in "I'm sorry we are closed for the...Fate-chan" I breathed obviously surprised.

"Hello, Nanoha" she responded.

"What brings you here so late?" I asked trying to avoid anything that might bring back memories of that night.

"I've come to take you back" she said flatly

"You wha-?" I was thrown off guard

"I've come to take you back home! To where you belong!"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to make sense of the bits and pieces I have been receiving

"She just tricked you!"

"How could you say that?!" my eyes widened

"She abandoned you as a child and doesn't make any contact all these years then suddenly pops back up!? Dont you find that strange, Nanoha?"

"What *I* find strange, Fate-chan, is _YOU_ spurting all this nonsense!"

"That woman ruined _everything!_" she screamed "She destroyed our family!"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this, this is just no _WAY_ I could be hearing this. "Fate-chan!" I screamed

"It would have been better if that woman _NEVER APPEARED!!!_"

"...leave"

"Nanoha I--" she started after she realized what she had just said

"I said leave..._NOW!_" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

"Let me explain-!"

"Get out of my sight!!! _**AND NEVER RETURN!!!**_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Fate's eyes were wide in shock, her hand over her mouth. She looked at me for a few more moments before spinning around rapidly and running out of the store.

* * * * * * * * * *

My knees buckled beneath me as I started to calm down. I couldn't believe what just happened. I couldn't believe Fate-chan just SAID all of that! I wiped my tears and slowly picked myself up, shaking my head before closing down the rest of the store and heading to my room. I plopped on the bed thinking about the argument over and over again...

_**"It would have been better if that woman NEVER APPEARED!!!"**_

"How could you, Fate-chan?" I asked aloud as tears started to form again "Just when I finally found out the truth...you had to force me to make a decision like this..." I buried my face in the pillow and continued crying for who knows how long before my body finally decided I needed to rest.

* * * * * * * * * *

I don't know how long I had passed out, but I awoke to someone gently stroking my head. I looked up slowly to see my mother sitting next to me smiling

"Did I wake you?" she asked gently

"No, I needed to get up anyway" I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" I stated

"You were crying in your sleep" she noted "so obviously something must be wrong."

"Mom..." I started "I don't know what to do." I leaned on her "I just got so mad at Fate-chan that...that I might have destroyed everything between us."

"What did you say?" she patted me gently

"Well first she said that you destroyed our family, then she said it would have been better if you never appeared." I sobbed a little "then I got so mad at her that I screamed at her to never show herself in front of me again."

"Nanoha..." mom comforted me "how could you say such a thing? Isn't Fate your sister?"

"She is but...she said all those horrible things about you! I just couldn't let them go!"

"So now everything between you two...everything that was built up all those years are for nothing?"

"I..."

"Is your relationship with her really that weak that something as simple as this would tear you both apart?"

"No" I shook my head "there is something else I haven't told you."

"What is it?"

"The day you came to pick me up" *sniffle* "I told Fate-chan...I told her..." I braced myself "I told her that I loved her" I confessed

"That's natural Nanoha, she is your sister right?"

"No, mom." I shook my head "I mean I love her...as another girl"

"I understand" mom smiled

"You do?" I looked up at her "You aren't going to be angry or anything? You don't find it strange?"

"Why would I?" mom asked as if it was something completely obvious

"Because...Fate-chan is a girl...and I like her..."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"She said I am only a sister to her"

"Did you confirm her feelings?"

"Why should I? She said it herself!" I cried again

"Nanoha..." mom hugged me tightly "I don't think she really meant that. She did come all this way to try to bring you back right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I am sure she thinks of you more than just that...why don't you go talk to her?"

"But...but..." I stammered after the memory of me screaming at her to never appear before me again flashed through my mind.

"Go, Nanoha." Mom released me and smiled "I will wait till you return. Now go"

"But..."

"If you truly love her...then go."

I picked myself up and looked at my mother one last time, wiping the tears from my face and becoming resolute once more. She smiled at me and whispered in my ear as she passed by me "If you are going to be home late be sure to at least give me a call ok?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as I followed her down the stairs to the door.

"I'm heading out mom...and thanks"

"Do your best, Nanoha. Remember...I will always be here for you."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hello Precia-mama" I called as I reached the Testarossa household

"Welcome back, Nanoha" she greeted me

"Is...Fate-chan in?" I inquired

"Shes locked herself in her room"

"May I go see her?"

Precia looked at me as if I was treating her like a stranger "Nanoha...I told you this is still your home. You are welcome here at anytime so please don't be so reserved."

"Thank you, Precia-mama" I hugged her.

I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Fate's door. "Fate-chan..." I knocked. "Fate-chan?" I knocked again after several moments of silence. When still no response came I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The dark room with minimal lighting looked so lonely, so sad. I walked over to the bed where Fate was laying and gently stroked her face and pushing her hair out of the way. She stirred in her sleep a little bit before opening her eyes...

"Nanoha...?" I said looking up at her through clouded eyes.

"Shhh" she placed her finger on my lips "Just listen to me ok?"

I nodded slowly

"First of all I wanted to apologize for what I said back in the store." she stroked my hair "I was really mad when you said that, but I realized later that what i said was even worse. I know you probably wont forgive me for that...but I didn't want your last memory of me to be a bad one."

_"Last memory?"_ I thought to myself _"What are you talking about?!"_ I wanted to scream but her finger wouldn't let me speak

"I am so sorry about what I said that one day also" she continued "Please don't think bad of me Fate-chan, but I meant every word of it."

Memory of the night before she left racing back to my mind

"I do love you Fate-chan...not as a sister...but as another girl"

_"Nanoha..."_ my mind called out

"No matter what happens..." she started to tear up "no matter what outbursts I may have...that fact will never change."

I opened my mouth to say something but

"No...please..." she wiped her eyes with her other hand "don't say anything...or else I might completely break"

I grit my teeth together to let her finish.

"That is why..." she continued "I am never going to see you again."

My eyes widened in shock. I had been holding back all this time but this...this I could NOT remain silent for. I opened my mouth to protest but my voice wouldn't project.

"Goodbye Fate-chan" she leaned in and kissed my forehead "I'll always remember..."

Before I could react to what she just did, she got up and ran out of my room, down the stairs, through the hall, and out the door. I finally managed to get a grip on myself and sat up. "Nanoha!" I breathed, my voice finally returning. I ran down stairs and was about to make chase when mom stood in front of the doorway blocking my goal. "Mom!" I said half angrily

". . . . . . . ."

I grit my teeth and wanted to protest...but I knew she was right. Without even saying a word she defeated me by putting questions into my head. "What will you do when you catch her? What will you say to her? Will going now change the situation?" I could just see her asking. I fell to my knees and started crying helplessly. "I don't know what to do!" I cried out to her unsaid questions. She slowly walked up to me and hugged me gently and comfortingly.

"Lets talk about it ok?"

I cried and cried into her shoulder. I couldn't stop myself...my heart hurt so much that I wish I could quit feeling anything. I wanted to disappear...I wanted to just...

"So why was Nanoha running away from your room crying?" mom asked gently

"I...its all my fault" I confessed

"What did you do?"

"I...I told her that her mother ruined our relationship..."

"Now why did you say that?" she asked obviously not surprised

"I...I feel like..." I sobbed "I feel so lonely now that Nanoha is gone..."

"So you thought that you could get her back if you made her hate her mother is that right?" mom finished

I could only nod

"Fate...what kind of relationship do you think a mother and daughter have?" she hugged me tighter "Even if they have been separated all this time, once they make a bond it wont be broken that easily."

"I know but..." *sniffle* "I didn't want her to leave me"

"You love her don't you?" she smiled at me and asked softly

"I...I don't know."

"I know you love her as a sister...but this reaction tells me that you are interested in her as Fate Testarossa" she patted my head.

"What should I do mother?" I asked desperately

"Project your feelings to her properly."

"How do I do that?"

"That will be up to you...but if you need some help" she went over to the shelf "here" she handed me a CD "listen to this and it might help you do it."

"Thank you..." I accepted

"Now go on while I prepare dinner." she walked to the kitchen "When you are ready then go to her, but not one moment before ok?"

"Yes, mother."

* * * * * * * * * *

I dashed in the door to my own home breathing hard and deep. Mom greeted me by the door dressed up to go shopping.

"Welcome....home." she looked at me worriedly "Are you ok Nanoha?"

"I'm...back" I said between breaths "Yeah...I'm ok...just ran..home...that's all"

"Ok I am going shopping, I thought you were going to make things right with Fate. Did something go wrong?"

I shook my head "Can we...talk about it...during dinner?" I asked slowly catching my breath

"Alright we can do that. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Take care mom" I waved.

I collapsed a little bit when she finally left. My control over my emotions finally breaking again. I slowly crawled to my room and plopped myself on the bed. _"This is the right choice"_ I told myself _"This is the way it has to be...Fate-chan wont ever love me outside of being sisters. There is no way I can go on living like we used to. I have to keep away from her for a while, until I can deal with these feelings. Then maybe..."_ a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I picked my head up and listened.

"Nanoha!" a voice called "Open up Nanoha!"

"Fate-chan..." I breathed, my eyes widening a little bit. "Why..." I asked the empty room "why are you here..."

"Nanoha!" more banging on the door "I know you are home! I met Momoko-san on my way here! Open up!"

I walked over to my window and opened it "Go away, Fate-chan!"

"No! I want to talk to you!" she yelled from the yard

"Its over! There is nothing more to talk about!"

"Nanoha quit being selfish! Let me in! You are bothering the neighbors!"

"You are bothering the neighbors with all your yelling!" I countered

"Let me in or I will scream bloody murder till the police arrive!"

*argh*!!!! I ran downstairs and opened the door. I pulled her inside and bowed in apology to the neighbors who had looked outside to see what the commotion was about. "What are you doing here?!" I screamed at her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing more to talk about Fate-chan! Go away!"

"No!" she gripped my hand and wouldn't let go. "We were both mistaken from the start. I was afraid of liking you. I thought that everything between us would shatter forever if I had returned your feelings. I didn't want to lose everything that we built up our entire lives."

"I'm scared too..." I looked down "but I cant stand it anymore. I had to say it...even if it would end up being like this in the end. I just couldn't lie to my feelings anymore Fate-chan."

"Nanoha..."

"Why is it..." I tightened my grip a little bit as I grit my teeth "why is it that we were born like this...born as sisters, even though we aren't related by blood. It would have been better if we were strangers." I tried to fight back my tears...but my body would not listen to my commands "Then we could have liked each other normally..."

Fate pulled me closer to her and hugged me "It was because we were born and raised like this that we were able to be together." she started crying as well "I wont lie to you...deep down I knew I loved you too. I just was scared of what might happen...if I took the next step."

"But you didn't..." I pushed her back slowly "You left me there...all alone. You _abandoned_ me..."

Fate stood in shock at what I had just said. She opened her mouth several times to try to say something but nothing ever escaped. Nothing would ever come out no matter how long I waited, so I decided to make the decision for her.

"Go home Fate-chan...and forget about me." I kissed her hand one more time before I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door.

"Nanoha!" Fate called as she ran after me. "Open up! Nanoha!" she started knocking

"Go home...please!" I sat down back against the door hugging my knees.

* * * * * * * * * *

I grit my teeth _"Is this it?"_ I thought to myself _"Is this all you can do, Fate Testarossa?!"_ my mind yelled at me. I racked my brain as to what else I can do to explain to Nanoha how I felt.

_**"listen to this and it might help you do it."**_ my mom's words flowed into my memory.  
_  
"Will it really work?"_ I asked myself _"No...it has to work. This is the only thing I have left."_ I took a deep breath.

"Nanoha..." I made sure she was listening "I cant express my feelings in my own words so...please allow me this one time to do everything I can to convey my feelings to you."

"Please....no..." she sobbed

I braced myself for probably the most embarrassing moment of my life...then began...

_"Look into your heart...you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am...take my life_

_I would give it all...I would sacrifice"_

She opened the door slowly to me laughing lightly with a teary face

_"You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for..."_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_I would *fight* for you...I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you...ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you"_

I looked away from her embarrassed more than any other moment in my entire life.

"That...that was some pretty embarrassing singing Fate-chan..." she sniffled "that and there are parts missing" she chuckled

"Nanoha" I grabbed her and hugged her again "If you aren't willing to be embarrassed for the sake of the other person...you don't deserve to be in love." I smiled warmly "That is what mom tells me anyway" I laughed lightly.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I told you it would work out" Momoko laughed as she sat next to Precia

"That was pretty sly don't you think" she smiled "putting that microphone on Fate"

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" she asked putting down the receiver

Precia looked at her like the answer should have been obvious "You don't remember? You gave it to me when you brought Nanoha over. You said you wanted to hear her voice whenever you were near the area" she poked Momoko "but you forgot to get the receiver when you left hahaha"

"Hey I was in a rush!" she joined in laughter.

The two women stood up and started heading towards the Testarossa home

"Still...I didn't really think Fate would do that" Precia smirked

"Do what?"

"Sing that song I had her listen to"

"I thought it was cute"

"She was off key"

"Oh come on! Give your daughter some more credit why don't you?" Momoko playfully punched Precia's arm

"Maybe I should have her take singing lessons."

The two women laughed as they reached the house.

"Hey..." Momoko stopped her

Precia turned around "What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you..."

"For what?"

"For everything..." she looked down on the verge of tears "for taking care of Nanoha, for treating her as your own daughter, and..." she started trembling "for letting me have her again."

"Hey, what are friends for" she gave the shaking woman a hug

"Thanks..."

"Oh...my god" a voice interrupted them

"MOM!" I called out "what are you two doing?"

"What does it look like?" she just looked over at Nanoha and myself as if nothing was wrong "I am going to make Momoko part of the family" she grinned

"Huh?!" Nanoha's expression was just so cute

Momoko looked up at mom with the same shocked expression

"I'm older than you so there is no objection" she grinned at us

"B..b-but!" I protested

"Fine then!" Nanoha grabbed my arm "Then Fate-chan will come over to MY family."

"Hahaha, that will work too" mom smiled

"Aren't you deciding things a little too rapidly?" Momoko started questioning us

"No" mom shook her head "we can live here, while the kids stay at your house, or vice versa whichever is more comfortable."

"Mom!" I still couldn't believe it "you are speaking non-sense!"

"You two are already lovey dovey" she pointed at us "fine, all of us will live here for now. Until you cant take us anymore and you two decide to move out" she grinned

"Wha-what--"

_"I would *fight* for you...I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you...ya I'd die for you"_

My voice came through as she clicked the button on a recorder

"Mom!" I said horrified "You-you-you you were recording us?!" I ran up trying to get the device from her

"You really think I would turn down this opportunity to have a wonderful moment like this?" she grinned

"Nanoha! Say something to her!"

Nanoha just stood there....blushing...completely useless

*ARGH*!!!!

"Now now" mom swatted my hands away "Momoko brought us some dinner. Lets all go prepare as a family this time."

Everyone nodded as mom opened the door

"Everyone..." she bowed lightly "welcome home..."

* * *

_A/N This was a requested story that I figured I'd try out. Hope you all enjoyed it. Yes I am still going to be working on BetrayerS its just that I got side tracked on this one and the one I am writing on the AS forums. I will finish them though. Till we meet at the next story *bows*_


End file.
